Voodoo
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: Sequel to Forrest Gump. John and Randy have had a tough couple of months and it seems like the world is against them, so they agree they only have each other. But Randy still hasn't told John about his feelings for the other man, and how can John trust Randy if Randy won't tell him what's wrong? Song-fic. One-shot. Centon. Rated T for a M/M kiss.


_**Voodoo**_

_**A/N: Sooo, this is the sequel to Forrest Gump. I apologise for the title, but the lyrics are taken from the song by Frank Ocean, and I name my song-fic's after their songs, unless I want them to be multi-chapter stories. This isn't precisely just from Voodoo though, it's complicated. Basically, Frank includes Voodoo in the song 'End', which is the last song off of Channel Orange (Odd huh?). Anywho...**_

_Darker times, _

_They're telling boulder-heavy lies. _

_Looks like all we've got is each other, _

_The truth is obsolete. _

Randy sat across from John in their shared rental. It seemed the past few months had been painful for both men, with everyone latching onto and sinking their leech-like teeth into whatever new gossip about Randy and John's relationship had arisen.

"I'm just so tired of it all, Ran, why can't they just leave us alone" John said, his face a mask of stress and anger. After his divorce from Liz a few months back, John had been treated like a pariah by all of the female roster and by many of the male roster. It just seemed like he could never have a break, the break that was essential for Randy to tell John how he felt about his closest friend.

"It's not like we're actually gay or anything" John added, not noticing the pained expression that flashed across Randy's face, or the fact that his best friend's heartbeat was hammering through his rib-cage.

"It's okay John, let them think what they want to. You can rely on me for anything" Randy said, trying his best to put on a smile, even if it was grim and sad. John smiled back at him, clapping a friendly hand on his shoulder, which did nothing but increase Randy's heartbeat.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate that" John said, smiling as honestly as he could muster.

"I guess we can rely on each other for now, until the world is ready to accept us" Randy said, gaining a side-ways glance from John.

"When you say it like that, we do sound gay" John added, chuckling slightly.

_Remember when all I had was my mother, _

_She didn't compromise, _

_She could recognise _

_(Voodoo). _

_Our daughter's and our son's, are just candles in the sun. _

_(Voodoo)._

"I'm sure our families don't believe all the crap that people are saying about us" Randy said, trying to make everything better but failing. Afterall, he couldn't even tell John his true feelings.

"Oh yeah, my mom called and told me to be strong. She also said for me to pass that same message on to you as well" John said, attempting another smile, but it was weak at best. Randy smiled at the thought; it was like he was already her second son.

"Weird...my mom said the same exact thing" Randy said, his brow creasing in confusion as he thought about the coincidence. Did their mother's know about Randy's feelings?

"Well, I guess they both can distinguish what's real and what's fake" John commented, not helping Randy's current thought process in the slightest. Unless that meant that their mother's would support a relationship between the two friends?

"She also told me not to give in" They chorused at the same time, and then laughed it off. At least they could make each other smile.

_Don't let him see divide._

_Don't you let her see divide. _

_(Voodoo)_

"How are things going with Sam?" John asked, changing the topic. Randy tensed up at this; lately he and Sam had been going through some relationship struggles, but they had to stay together for Alanna, and to make their parents happy. Even if it didn't make Randy happy.

"Not too well" Randy said bluntly. He didn't really want to talk to his crush - the man who was, potentially, turning Randy's life upside down. Even if Randy was letting him.

"Aw, man, that sucks" John said, his voice laced with genuine concern.

"We'll get through it, even if it's just for Alanna" Randy said, sounding extremely uncertain. For once, John noticed that something was off about his best friend.

"Are you okay, Ran?" He asked, locking eyes with his best friend.

Randy opened his mouth to say he was fine, but he couldn't lie when he was staring straight into John's eyes.

They stayed as they were for about a minute, cerulean locked to grey-blue, until John broke the hold.

"What, so you can't even tell your best friend?" John asked with obvious incredulity. How could Randy not be open about his problems when he, John, had been so open to Randy recently?

"It's not that I don't trust you John, it's just that...I need to deal with this on my own" Randy said, his whole face seeming to droop in sadness. He'd fucked it up again, and now John was angry with him.

"Really, Randy, really?!" John shouted, punching the dashboard in front of him. "After all of this talk about being there for each other, you can't trust me with one little thing?"

Their eyes locked again, John's now sparkling furiously to Randy as his own eyes seemed cold and distant to John.

"I can't believe you" John said, his voice breaking before he opened the car's door, slamming it emphatically behind him.

Randy sat inside for a few minutes, feeling cold and more alone then he already did. And then he realised it ws raining, and sprung out of his seat.

_There's something about you, _

_I can't believe I'm even talking to you, telling you this right now. _

_You're special. _

_I wish you could see what I see. _

"John, please would you just stop!" Randy shouted through the pouring rain.

John, having heard Randy exit the car, had already decided to carry on walking, not caring if he was stricken with hypothermia or the flu.

Seeing this, Randy realised he had to say something meaningful to get his best friend to stop, which meant that his time was up, he had to confess his feelings to John, his crush.

"Do you want to know what I wouldn't tell you? 'Cos I'll tell you if you stop" Randy said again, trying his best to make sure John heard him through the ever-pouring rain.

When he received no answer, Randy continued.

"Okay then, why don't we just get drenched out here" He said bitterly, feeling his shirt sticking to his muscular body. He shivered from the cold, and possibly through nervousness, before speaking again. "I'm in love with someone else, John. Someone who isn't Sam" He called through the rain, which had turned into more of a downpour.

Randy felt a rush of something as John stopped, but he couldn't tell if it was relief, or fear. Did he really want to suffer the consequences?

"Why not just tell me, instead of pussy-footing about and making me feel as if you didn't trust me?" John asked, turning towards Randy, who felt another shiver crawl up his spine.

"I couldn't!" Randy exclaimed, feeling dampness around his eyes and hoping it was rain. "You wouldn't understand, John; it would just creep you out".

"How could I not understand, Randy? We're _best friends, _or does that mean different things to the two of us?" John said bitterly as he walked towards Randy. How could Randy keep something like this from him, it's not like John would care who Randy fancied, even if it was another guy. "Is it a guy, Randy, because you know I'm not that closed-minded?"

Randy swallowed the lump in his throat as John's words set in, the man he loved stood mere steps away from him, and he was demanding answers. It was now or never. "But you wouldn't understand: You're special to me John, too special - man, I can't even believe I'm telling you this - but it's you, John. It's you...I love you, John and I don't want to lose you as a friend over that" Randy explained, feeling hot tears mixing in with the cold rain.

John stood, literally centimetres from Randy in shock. Randy loved him? As in, in a romantic way? All these thoughts sprung up in John's mind, but he couldn't speak or move. Which Randy misconstrued as John's rejection of him.

"I get it; you're disgusted with me. I know. I'll walk to the hotel and find another room to sleep in tonight, I h-hope you have a great life John" Randy said, his voice breaking as he turned and walked away from the man he loved, feeling utterly hopeless and rejected.

After a few minutes, John came to his senses. "Randy, wait!" He called and began running after his best friend. His best friend, who was in love with him. Without knowing how he felt about it himself.

Coming to a clearing, John saw Randy, the moonlight glinting off of his best friend's soaked skin. And he'd done this all for him. Randy had risked getting hypothermia to stop John from getting sick, he'd admitted his feelings just so that John wouldn't be mad with him.

That, was true love.

"Randy!" John shouted through the unrelenting rain, gaining Randy's attention as the moonlight danced on their skin.

"John?" Randy said, confused.

He was taken completely by surprise as John took his face in his hands, and placed his lips on Randy's.

It took a few moments for the shock to wear off, and Randy was kissing back, the kiss deepening as the two explored each other, their souls connecting in the strongest of binds under the moonlight.

They say a first kiss is meant to be special in a relationship and, until tonight, Randy had waved that off as a cliché but, here he was, his and John's lips connecting them, both of their eyes closed as they felt love's power of connection.

And it had never felt stronger.


End file.
